<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares of the past by meteorblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107663">Nightmares of the past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorblade/pseuds/meteorblade'>meteorblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, mentions of gilbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorblade/pseuds/meteorblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His nightmares are a constant reminder of his past, but Felix loves him all the same.</p><p>My gift for the 2020 Dimilix Holiday Exchange! I hope you like it, especially my recipient. I rewrote it like three times. I’m fussy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Dimilix Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares of the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ingrid firmly believes in the 5 second rule.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> how you’re going to greet me? You ungrateful beast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come home, my old man is throwing a fit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never believed you were alive, and I still don’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the way you are now, you are basically dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had a lot to say to the boar, and none of them were good. He’d found his father’s insistence that he was alive annoying. They didn’t show his execution or the body was his reasoning, but who would even want to see that? It wasn’t proof at all for Felix. Maybe everyone here wanted to see their prince be beheaded--disgusting, honestly--he didn’t want to see him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet here they were, in some abandoned house in an equally abandoned village. This war had displaced many people and made even more homeless. Everyone fled to the capital, thinking they could find a place to stay only to be brutalized by the Dukedom forces and die within days--or a week if they were lucky. Anyone who did survive was faced with a hellish existence: No food, no water, no shelter. Constant fighting, fire, and screaming as starvation or dehydration took them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did everyone really think this creature was capable of saving them? He lay on an old bed; a bloodied lance close at hand, makeshift bandages haphazardly wrapped around what Felix assumed were fresh wounds. His hair was matted with blood and dirt and there was still some blood on his face, disgusting, really. He really didn’t care about anything, did he? He perfectly matched the description of the one-eyed demon everyone talked about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already asked that!” Felix snapped, being dragged out his thoughts by the lowly beast he’d almost forgotten about angered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did not answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t owe you anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve come to slay the demon.” as blunt as he always was, Felix wanted the boar to know that he would be the one to kill him. Kill him before Gilbert would try to ‘save’ him, spouting some bullshit about Dimitri being their last hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have.” Dimitri, for the first time, looked up at Felix. His gaze was piercing, unsettling, unfeeling, as if Felix’s presence meant nothing to him. That angered Felix more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re just giving up?! You’ll just let me kill you?!” Felix stomped, yelling at the top of his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is waiting for you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His highness must be alive. Why else would they conceal it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you really think his highness is dead? Or is that just what you want?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I refuse to give up on him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices of his father, Ingrid, and Gilbert rang clearly in his mind. The old man even stopped contesting Felix’s hatred of him, they hadn’t argued ever since the boar’s supposed execution. He just ran through each day like clockwork, fighting off the imperial army. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere, deep inside, Felix felt sorry for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father spent so much time trying to help the boar, and he was being repaid by this idiot placing no value in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only made him angrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly approached Dimitri, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to stand, closing the gap between them. Dimitri didn’t fight back, he only looked away, unable to face his childhood friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am no longer human, Felix, you said it yourself. I am a monster, an ugly monster. Dying by your hand wouldn’t be so b--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by a fist to his cheek, knocking him back down to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You selfish--!” Felix stopped at the pathetic sight of the boar. He could have easily stopped Felix’s fist, it wasn’t even his fastest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death is the easy way out!” he continued “Stand up and face your actions! Face those who care about you! Face </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears wouldn’t stop.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Come on, boar, you’ve fallen asleep at your desk every day this week.” Felix let out the loudest groan he could muster, just to let his disapproval be known,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri sat up, noting his document now smudged by tears. It’s a good thing he wasn’t working on it for long, he could easily start over. Maybe he could write a better one in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Felix noticed too, he leaned over Dimitri’s shoulder and picked up the single paper, gathering up the rest and placing them neatly in front of Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another nightmare?” there was concern in his voice. That was common now. Felix usually went for tough love. but he could tell when Dimitri needed care as well. It was almost always after a nightmare that Felix showed his tender side, something only Dimitri saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I was dreaming about the night you found me.” he looked down a bit, rubbing his good eye. “I only pushed you away, I was surprised when you showed up at the monastery with everyone else on the day of the millennium festival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day they had all agreed to reunite as students. No one had anything good to say about that reunion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was too.” Felix admitted. “At first, I came only because of the promise we made to our professor. I figured it would be disrespectful of his sacrifice to not show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grimaced at his own words. Great, now he sounded just like this stupid boar in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just come to bed. You don’t have a choice. I’ll drag you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dimitri accidentally cutting through the table when trying to just cut the cake was honestly the perfect symbol of their union. The boar doing something endearingly stupid and Felix masking his love for this fool by saying something along the lines of ‘good going, idiot.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain clapped Dimitri on the back, laughing as Dimitri himself looked absolutely ashamed. Sure, he could sew something sloppily with about ten needles broken and bent in his hand by the end of it, but he still split a table in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid was happily eating the cake off the floor.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>